Mirage/Main
1x | aurapolarity = }} Release Date: July 18, 2014 Mirage is an illusion-themed Warframe. Mysterious and mischievous, Mirage manipulates the spectrum of light to dazzle her foes. With deceitful mirror images, colorful photokinetic displays and explosive pranks up her sleeves, every battlefield becomes the stage for her next performance. Mirage was released in Update 14. Component blueprints are awarded at the end of each mission for the Hidden Messages quest. The previously awarded component must be built to obtain the next components. Warframe Guides See Category:Mirage Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Notes *It is advisable not to dispose of Mirage as of now, as currently the Quest to obtain Mirage can't be redone. *Mirage ties with Nova for second highest default movement speed (behind Loki at 1.25), allowing her to cover longer distances while wall running. *Mirage is the first Warframe that requires an Argon Crystal to construct the entire Warframe instead of a single Orokin Cell. **Mirage does, however, require an Orokin Cell to craft each component for a total of three required cells. *Mirage is the first Warframe to not require any Rubedo. *Currently, Mirage has the second-lowest base health of any Warframe at 80 (Loki and Mag both having 75). Trivia *In the game Mirage first appeared on the fire damage/status chance mods rewarded from the Operation Breeding Grounds event. *Her second appearance is in a teaser trailer revealed on day 5 on www.theliset.com, the teaser site for Update 14. *Details of one of Mirage's abilities, internally named the "Comedy of Errors", (now named Sleight Of Hand and is her second ability) were leaked in Devstream 31. *Mirage's design aesthetic is based on the harlequin, and has an alternate helmet named so. **Both helmet designs also have elements inspired by the cuttlefish, particularly the body of the default helmet and the face of the alternate. Cuttlefish have been the subject of much recent study for their ability to perceive polarized light and to produce complex shifting patterns on their skin. *Mirage's third ability, Eclipse,'' has visual effects that evoke the term ''smoke and mirrors, a phrase used for fraudulent objects or explanations. **''Smoke and Mirrors'' also refers to a form of magical illusion that is performed through the use of special mirrors, lighting and distracting bursts of smoke, hence the idiom "It's all done with smoke and mirrors." *She is the third frame with an ultimate power that toggles and does not cost 100 energy to cast, the others being Nyx, Banshee, Mesa, Chroma and Equinox. **Prism is the first ability to have both a toggle and a maximum duration. *Barring Prime variants, Mirage is the 20th Warframe released. *Mirage is the first warframe that can be obtained through a quest. *Mirage seems to be among the older Warframes in age. **In her memories from The Hidden Messages quest, she was able to tell Lotus was lying to her, which made her laugh. This remarks of a great amount of field experience that allows keeping a level head under pressure and recognition of Lotus' behaviour that may be only procured over a long time. **Her nature seems particularly courteous when setting Noble Animation Set. It would be highly uncommon for an inexperienced warrior. **She was also engaged in the war with Sentients that occurred long ago before the events of the game. ***Therefore, her age may either originate from donning the Warframe at a later than usual age or simply by engaging in the Old War for so long. Since longevity of Tenno is unknown, either is possible. Category:Tabview Category:Mirage Category:Update 14